Tears of the Kami
by shadow.illusion
Summary: [SasuNaru, Shounenai]Sasuke returns home from a mission to a sleeping Naruto who's whimpering in his sleep due to the sounds of the storm outside. Well, what's a good bf to do? BEWARE OF THE FLUFFINESS!


**A/N: **Greetings all! It has been awhile. For those of you who may be reading my other story. I'm sorry I haven't updated. Please look at my profile for a proper explanation.

This is actually a LJ challenge with the theme of "Storms." I'm hoping that I can get back into writing with some small fics, oneshots or drabbles etc. Whatever it takes! Without further ado...

--------------------  
The gods' tears fell from the heavy blanket of night, ebony swallowing the crystalline stars. Each drop of water danced its way to death, waiting to be absorbed into the earth. The smell of drenched soil and damp air coursed through the village of Konoha. Scared children retreated under their sheets, as the crashing thunder rattled the doors and windows of shop fronts and bright white flashes illuminated the eerily calm looking sky. The sounds of the storm releasing a cacophonous orchestra playing only to those who wished to hear its unorthodox beauty. The village was soon drowned in the sorrows of the heavens. The tears becoming hail as the thunder moaned in unknown agony.

Sasuke stood before the window in his bedroom, staring at the storm with rapt fascination. Resting his head against the chilled pane, he tensed ever so slightly at the unexpected rattle that resonated throughout his home. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feel of cool glass against his heated skin. To avoid the looming downpour, Sasuke had run upon entering the gates of Konoha. The movement of his tired muscles racing against nature was unwelcome. But it was better then being a drowned rat. His hair wouldn't have appreciated it.

Opening his eyes once more, Sasuke could vaguely see his translucent reflection. He sighed as his body began to relax, the act causing the window to fog at his warm breath. Oddly fascinated, he exhaled a couple of more times, expanding the mist on the surface. Stepping back slightly he raised a hand and wiped his breath from the window, the smear of his fingers lingered.

He never really liked the rain or storms. It was during this dreary weather that the boy felt truly alone. With the death of his kin at such a young age, he lost the comfort of being around family during those times. His missed his father telling him that the sky wasn't falling alongside the rain, or that the darkness wasn't going to swallow him up. He no longer had his mother's arms incasing him in warmth, as they drank hot tea till he was ready to sleep throughout the remainder of the storm. He even missed his brother counting the time between the lightning flashes. Itachi. The reason why he was reminiscing over more carefree times and the reason he hurt so much while doing so. These were the reasons why he hated him, and also why he could not at the same time. A single tear fell down his cheek joining the tears of the gods'.

The sound of roaring thunder rocked the house. However, a small whimper and the rustling of sheets broke Sasuke from his reverie. Turning to peer over his shoulder, he spied a disheveled mop of bright blonde hair that lay amongst the deep blue of the pillows. A small frown present on Sasuke's lips at the small amount of discomfort his lover was displaying against the storm. Wiping away his tear stained cheek, he returned to looking out the window.

Naruto has always been petrified of storms when they were younger, although he would loathe admitting it. Sasuke always noticed his distress, especially when they had to share a room on missions. The boy would whimper at the sounds of dying thunder. He would cocoon himself in blankets, as if they would protect him from some unknown boogeyman of the night that happened to enjoy the rain. No matter how bold and happy the boy was, we all have our fears. Sasuke remembered the pranksters past. He was sure if he had no-one to explain to him the nature of storms, that he would also have grown to fear them. Sasuke did, however, understand the loneliness that came along with them. It was for this very reason, that he vowed to never let the boy live through it again if he could help it. Sasuke guessed that that was another reason he ran home. So Naruto wouldn't have to sleep through his fear alone. So that the one his loves knows that he is there for him. That he always will be.

Naruto had changed him with his relentless determination. Sasuke no longer had a heart incased in ice. It was still chilly towards most people, but now, he understood the necessity of having important people in his life. So, the few who he deemed worthy, saw a different Uchiha. One who was living for himself. Not the avenger, just Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's feet began to tingle with the cold that enveloped them, due to removing his shoes when entering the house. Looking down, he could have sworn he saw a tint of blue at the tips of his toes. Sometimes he really wished his parents had carpeted the floors, instead of leaving the traditional hard-wood. Taking one last look out the window, he shut the curtains. Shrugging off his jounin vest, Sasuke placed it on the back of a chair before continuing to rid himself of his clothes. When he was clad in nothing but his silky black boxers he made his way to his side of the bed.

Peeling back the deep blue comforter he slid into the cozy warmth, ready to steal his lover's heat. Sliding over, Sasuke embraced Naruto from behind, the smaller boy's back nestling into his pale chest. Releasing a contented sigh, he buried his nose in blonde locks and breathed in the earthy scent of the boy before moving to look at his sleeping form. Settling on his face, Sasuke lovingly traced the whisker-like scars that marred Naruto's cheek, then pushed away some loose strands of hair that impeded his vision of tanned skin. Slowly, a pink tongue escaped soft lips, as Sasuke licked the shell of the blonde's ear. Eliciting a small moan, he continued his ministrations on Naruto.

"Tadaima." The raven-haired boy whispered huskily before sucking on the blonde's sensitive earlobe, wrapping his icy feet around the warmth of the others.

Barely registering his surroundings, Naruto broke away from his lover. Rolling over, he curled up into Sasuke's chest, while burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Ngh…" The blonde groaned, "…cold." Was his only protest to the cold feet of the Uchiha.

Chuckling slightly, one of Sasuke's hands delicately trailed their way down Naruto's bare spine. He felt a shiver under his fingers at his actions and continued going lower till he reached the hem of the boy's boxers.

Slipping his hand under the fabric, Sasuke cupped one of his cheeks, "You're just going to have to warm me up aren't you, dobe?" A small triumphant smirk plastered its way onto his lips.

"Pervert." The blonde grunted in a mixture of sleepiness and agitation at being insulted, even if it was a pet name. However, his lust was slowly rising with Sasuke's every touch.

Sliding his other hand under the smaller boy and into his boxers, Sasuke cupped his other cheek before pulling him up to straddle his waist, "Yes, but I'm your pervert." The smirk never left his face.

A small pout was present on Naruto's face, and all Sasuke could think was how much he wanted to kiss it away. Removing his hands from his place on his arse, Sasuke ran them up the boy's back. His nails slightly grazing smooth flesh, causing the blonde to mewl. Reaching the base of Naruto's neck, he moved to bury his pale fingers amongst golden locks.

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto's face towards his. Cerulean locked onto ebony. Their breaths mingled as they ghosted over each others lips, panting with anticipation. Electricity seemed to flow through their bodies, the air crackling with desire. Naruto, being the impatient person that he is, descended on the Uchiha, their lips burning with each others heat. Shivers ran up both their spines at the contact, both opening their mouths. Tongues caressed lovingly until their fervor took over, minds becoming foggy.

They separated from each other slowly, a small thread of saliva joining them to each other briefly. The sound of rapidly beating hearts and panting assaulted both their ears before a loud crash of thunder swallowed them up. Naruto jumped at the noise and shot up, impossibly blue eyes wide open.

A pale handed gripped the startled boy's shoulder, as if to ground him, before guiding his body back onto his own. The smaller boy followed willingly, lying on his lover's chest, once again placing his face in the nook of Sasuke's neck. Raising his arms to encircle the blonde, Sasuke rested his chin on the top of Naruto's head, flaxen hair tickling his Adam's apple ever so slightly.

They both lay in each others arms, a comfortable silence present. They listened to the sounds of the storm and basked in the warmth of each others body. And every time a loud clap of thunder roared, Sasuke tightened his grip on his anxious lover.

After lying for what felt like an eternity, a sleep hazed voice broke the silence.

"Okaeri." Naruto whispered, as he placed a feather soft kiss on Sasuke's collarbone.

Before Sasuke could respond, the sounds of light snores drifted to his ears. Gently, he rolled the smaller boy off his body, without ever breaking their embrace. Kissing the blonde's forehead, Sasuke began to let himself fall into the haze of sleep. One thought on his mind.

_Yep, storms are much better when you're not alone.  
_--------------------

Thanks for reading /cyber ninja hugs/ ... Please review.


End file.
